Real Krunch Time
by countegor
Summary: Jimmy didn't taste his own candies, so he will try them. Rated T, contains some unappropiate language. One shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon. 

**"Real krunch time"**

Jimmy Neutron, 11-year-old genius was in his lab, pacing back and forth wandering about what caused the scenes from yesterday morning. Why did those candies gave that reaction to the citizens of Retroville? He remembered all the things that happened. He invented a super-candy which had a combination of all the tastes and flavors, all in one, to make you explode from desire to unimaginable pleasure. First his lab rats, Sheen and Carl, next, the entire town. He didn't count the risks of what would happen. If only he tasted a bit of his own candies, he would've known what was that reaction, that desire. He said once the candies caused a physiological need on them, but was it that the cause?

"I _need_ to taste them, Goddard", he told to his mechanical dog, who was standing there beside him. "If I only discover what is that feeling, maybe I could create a new paradigm that would change the entire world and all the people could control their emotions over some things! It's a great idea, Goddard! Let's make some candies!".

Goddard barked in approval.

"Maybe Sheen or Carl won't do this again, they did suffer too much already...", he said to himself while walking to his candy maker machine. "So it'll have to be me!".

He once again concentrated and mixed all the possible flavors, and prepared the machine to make more candies like the ones one time tasted his family and friends, and made them mad. The candy maker produced a sound in its organ, the fluids went through little tubes until a microwave oven, which was connected to the machine, spreaded out a colorful smoke. In a few hours, the candies would be done. Jimmy was sweating, desperated. He could not take a minute any longer. He waited for exactly three hours.

"I can't wait anymore, Goddard! I want to taste them and...".

**DING!**

The microwave opened to reveal a few violet colored rounded candies with some peanuts around. The excitement was too much including for a genius. He wanted to have them, he wanted to feel the crunchie interior. He picked one slowly, trembling, he was about to put it in his mouth and taste one of them. Just a little more closer...

**CRUNCH! GULP!**

Jimmy felt an incredible sensation that ran through his body to his spine. His mouth was in paradise land. It was the most delicious candy he would ever taste. But his stomach felt a little strange, though... A violet color smoke was expelled from his mouth. His eyes turned blank, and his stomach started to hurt. He clutched, and grabbed his stomach but nothing was enough to stop that. He was suffering from more than desperation and pleasure. A pain was filling all his body now. He couldn't thought of any solution, the only solution for him was eating another candy. His mathematical and scientifical questions were reduced to a violet color rounded candy.

"Godd-Goddard... Help me! Get... C-Cindy... or Sheen... or------ _I WANT CANDY! I HAVE TO EAT MORE!_ **I HAVE TO MAKE MORE!**", he cried.

Goddard at this point, was quivering. He didn't move a mechanical arm or muscle, but, instead he looked at his master transform in some kind of a candy monster. Jimmy was devoring a candy and another candy and another. When the plate was empty, he licked the plate, and he looked at Goddard.

"Why are you standing there? _I WANT MORE CANDY! GO AND PREPARE ME MORE!_", he ordered to the mechanical dog.

"Yes, master...", Goddard voiced from his insides making a parody a la 'Young Frankenstein''s movie.

"Hurry up! My stomach asks me for more!", Jimmy shrieked.

"As you wish, master...", Goddard said.

**The next morning at school...**

Four kids looked at Jimmy, who was sitting unconfortably at his desk at the classroom, and devoring all the candies he could from his bag. His belly was about to explode from the amount of grease, his clothes weren't fitting on him and they were stretching to the max, his ass was huge and his big head didn't look so interesting anymore.

"Hey, you two, do you know why Neutron got so _fat_?", someone asked, trying to not getting squashed by Jimmy's big belly.

Sheen looked at Cindy, then at his friend Jimmy, and shook his head.

"I don't know... must be his hormones", Sheen replied.

"Why is he carrying a bag with candies and eating them and not sharing?", Carl asked, a little jealous.

"Ugh! Why would anyone want to eat another candy after what happened yesterday?", Cindy stated.

"You're right, girl... But why do I feel that Jimmy is not the same?", Libby said.

"I wonder how will he get out of this one", Cindy said as she smiled and looked at Libby, questioningly.

"Sheen? Do you know how to get some candies with electricity on it?", Libby asked Sheen.

"Nope... I heard all those were going to the trash and were going to be burned", Sheen said.

"Hey, look, Jimmy is going to say something!", Carl pointed out.

The entire class looked at Jimmy. From his lips opening,a giant berp came outof his mouth that made Mrs. Fowl jump from her teacher desk, break a wall and fly into the other classroom. Then a big fart came out of his ass that made some kids cover their noses and others die because of the odor.

"Yep... _d_ey're _d_is hormon_d_es!", Sheen said while covering his nose.

"That'_z_ ou_t_ _D_eutron!", Cindy exclaimed.

"Yeah, he's so smart he can _fix_ everything now with a huge fart!", Libby added.

Everybody laughed, including Jimmy with his enourmous and big voice.

The story tells us, that Jimmy's thing for candies dissapeared a couple of days later when the candy machine overloaded and as a result his lab exploded. He had to do a lot of gym, by the way.He got really depressed, but happy all the things were returning to normal. Goddard was in Jimmy's room, and thank God he didn't got affected. And his friends were trying not to remember that awful day.

**THE END**


End file.
